marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Howlett (Earth-80920)
| Relatives = X-23 and other duplicates (clones) | Universe = Earth-80920 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier Institute, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Canada | Creators = Greg Johnson; Craig Kyle; Christopher Yost | First = Wolverine and the X-Men (TV series) Season 1 18 | Last = Wolverine and the X-Men (TV series) Season 1 26 | HistoryText = At some point in the world Charles Xavier awakes in a post apocalyptic future where Sentinels now rule and mutants and humans are both nearing extinction. Following his capture Xavier encounters Bishop in a mutant internment camp. To Bishop's surprise, the old man is the Charles Xavier that Wolverine had always talked about. According to Bishop, Wolverine was captured and never heard from again, presumed dead. Although it is later revealed that he was alive with a team of X-23 clones. He later rescued Xavier and the others. When asked what happened in the past that caused this future, Wolverine replied by saying they couldn't get Jean back and then he said I was the flaw and not wanting to go any further. Due to this it is not known what did cause this future since the present day timeline was saved. He later lead the final battle against Master Mold. | Powers = *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Wolverine's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. *'Superhuman Strength:' Wolverine's Mutant Healing Factor enables him to push his muscles beyond the natural limits of the human body without injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. His natural strength is augmented by the demand placed on his musculature due to the presence of over 100 pounds of Adamantium bonded to his skeleton, which also removes the natural limitations of the human skeletal structure by allowing him to lift weights that would damage a human skeleton. *'Superhuman Agility:' Wolverine's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels far beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Wolverine's mutant healing factor grants him high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. Wolverine can sustain himself at peak capacity for several days. *'Bone Claws:' Wolverine's skeleton includes six retractable one-foot-long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Wolverine can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin beneath the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by his Healing Factor. Wolverine can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he must keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws pass from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within his hands, allowing him to bend his wrists when they are extended. The claws are made of bone, unlike the claws of normal mammals which are made of keratin. The bone claws are sharp and dense enough to slice through substances as durable as most metals, wood, and stone. Wolverine's Skeleton Wolverine's skeleton is laced with adamantium. It was once also believed that Wolverine's claw were created by the same process that bonded the liquid form of the metal to his bones. It is now known, however, that Wolverine's claws are bone, and a natural mutation. The adamantium blades are simply a result of the metal bonding to his bone claws. Because adamantium is nearly indestructible once it hardens, there are several alternate universe in which Wolverine's skeleton has outlived him by centuries. | Powers = Seemingly those of James Howlett (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the James Howlett (Earth-616)#Abilities. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = This is the second animated adaptation of Wolverine from the comics version of Days of Future Past. | Trivia = * provides the voice of Logan. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Leaders Category:Howlett Family